Secret missions
by Tataiha
Summary: two new ninjas find themselfs teamed up with our heros by the hokage. and they find something even more suprising!sakura's a spy? story is better that the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secret missions**

**Chapter: The mysterious letter**

Ok this is my first ever Naruto story and I really need support so if you want me to continue then review!

Sasuke and Naruto have once again found themselves in an argument. Some how Kakashi and Sakura just couldn't stop them from ripping each other's eyes out.

"Kakashi-sensei what will we do? We can't fight, we're suppose to be training!" Sakura tried to convince Kakashi to stop them.

"I don't know, I don't think I can stop them," Kakashi said calmly. "Alright then I'll have to take matters in to my own hands!" Sakura said confidently. Just then a kunai knife zipped through the forest canopy landing right in the middle of the argument. Sensing danger both young ninja jumped opposite ways.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Naruto said looking up at the treetops.

"Looks like it came with a letter," Sasuke said coldly. Looking at the kunai again everyone saw a piece of paper tied on the handle. Pushing her way through Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura managed to snatch the letter before Naruto could get his hands on it. Taking a good glance she confirmed whom it was from.

'_Great just GREAT! When I finally thought it was over it happens again! What if they find out! That isn't a good thought.' Sakura thought._

"So who's it from?" Naruto asked peeking over her shoulder.

'_Oh no! I forgot I'm not supposed to tell them! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! What do I do? There is only one thing to do! LIE!' Sakura was fighting the urge to not spill anything._

"So? Is it from your secret admirer or something? Naruto asked.

'_That's a great idea!' Sakura thought._

"Yah! It is! Isn't it great!" Sakura forced some real excitement on, making her eyes twinkle. Naruto turned to stone anime style. He couldn't believe that Sakura had a secret admirer! And it wasn't HIM!

"He's so sweet!" Sakura said adorably. _' Oh man I haven't done this in a while I think they might be on to me!' Sakura thought._

"How do you know he's sweet if he's a secret admirer," Sasuke said out load. _'Oh ow."_ Suddenly, her lying skills got back in to gear.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura said.

"No! How do we know you aren't lying?" Sasuke said.

"Well, lets see…hhhhhhmmmmm… it's because I'm not!"

"…" Sasuke didn't have an answer for that one. So everyone believed her, even Kakashi because he let his guard down.

'_Good, they believe me. Now to see Miko and Kiko.' Sakura thought._

"Um… I'm going to go my mom wants to take me to cut my hair," Sakura said, "bye!" running off without another word she ran in to Konoha to get her 'hair cut'.

Running to an ally way she jumped on to the roofs of the many houses, and stopped at the one where it seemed to be abandoned, she open the hatch and slipped in.

**To pink-blood**

**Meet moon-shadow and star-hunter at the you-know-what to discuss another mission.**

**From moon-shadow.**

"Moon-shadow? Star-hunter? Are you guys here?" Sakura whispered walking around the completely dark house.

"Yah!" A voice said. "Be quite we're suppose to be whispering," another voice said.

"Where are you guys? I can't see!" Sakura whispered. "Go back to your house, we'll meet you there," They both said. Back she went to Sakura's house to find the usual, nobody home. Her parents were both somewhere and always left a note on the table. This time it said to get some supplies.

'_Typical,' Sakura thought._ 'Meow' breaking her thoughts. 'Meow' another one, it was coming from the window. Two cats were standing at the windowsill; one was black and the other was deep purple. Sakura opened the window to let them in they started to glow and mold in to human form.

The black cat turned into a girl with black hair in two small pigtails (like Sakura from Cardcaptors), two coal black eyes, a red Chinese dress, brown shoes and a blue pendant.

The other had long deep purple hair, light purple eyes, a purple tank top with a heart in the middle, a purple skirt with light blue trimming and light blue shoes.

"Hey it's great to see you guys!" Sakura exclaimed hugging the purple person. They were both the same age as Sakura (12) and looked like they were twins.

"Yah it's great to see you too, right Miko?" the purple person said. "Yah it's great but more on to the matter Kiko," Miko said.

"So what is the urgent mission, anyway?" Sakura asked. "Well, you see pink-blood…"Miko said. "Sakura," Kiko corrected.

"Right Sakura, it seems that the hokage wants us to…"Miko began. "You and us to be exact," Kiko corrected again. "Yah, wants us to join a team…" Miko said. "But since you already have one we're going to join yours," Kiko finished. A big scream shook through Konoha.

"Well, good bye pink-blood," Miko said. "Bye Sakura!" Kiko said. "It's Sakura Miko!" Sakura screamed after them._ 'What now?' Sakura thought, 'oh yah I have to cut my hair.' _Sakura took out a pair of scissors and started to trim her hair.

_Next day_

"Where is Sakura anyway?" Naruto said. Tapping his foot on the bridge. "Hn," was all Sasuke said. "It's going to be ok Naruto, Sakura can take care of herself," Kakashi said reading the damn book.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I had to get some people!" Sakura yelled running towards them with Miko and Kiko behind her. "Hey! Who are those girls?" Naruto said curiously.

"Oh, these must be your new team members; Miko and Kiko," Kakashi said looking up from his book. "But there are already 2 people and 1 dobe here," Sasuke said. "HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see these two were a little late so the hokage assigned them to us cause there isn't any one else better than me at keeping young ninja in control," Kakashi said proudly. Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Um… incase you people didn't notice this is suppose to be training time," Kiko said. "So let's start training!" Miko finished.

Ok finally! Who are these people? Where do they come from? How does Sakura know them? And why do they need her? Stick around to find out and please review.


	2. the new mission

**Title: Secret missions  
Chapter: the new mission**

------------------------------

So like the two were trying to say they should have been training, not blabing. So then they start training**(forgive me I'm not good with battle scences)** Miko and Kiko, Sakura and Naruto and Saskue and Kakashi. Oh course Saskue lost to Kakashi...I'm going to let the reader decide what the battle was like.

Sakura won Naruto because...well...I'll let the reader decide that too. After everyone was done they went to see Miko and Kiko's fight. Everyone stared in amazment! Shireken and kunais were flying every where! Miko was on the ground defending herself from the kunais and shireken, Kiko was jumping from branch to tall branch throwing her weapons at her twin.

When Kiko finally ran out of weapons to throw she jumped down to the clearing where her sister was. Both staring eath other in the eye. Suddenly they ran in a circle, like a cat casing it's tail neer letting the other out of there sight. Performing several different hand signs at exacly the same thime as the other they did an unknown jutsu to team 7, with the exception of Sakura. "Morphing no jutsu!" They yelled and slowly before their eyes they morphed in to cats.

Miko was a black panther and Kiko turned in to a purple jaguar.**(your probably think im crazy but work with me here)**fighting, biting, pouncing and trouncing. They fought right to the bone, they bleed like...a waterfall...but there was no hope of them beating the other so in about five minutes they were both on the ground, lying there bloody and back to human form." AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed, they all quickly brought both of them to the hospital.

"I can't belive they almost killed each other," Kakashi said reading his perverted book.**(what is it with him and that book?)**"I can't belive I got beaten by SAKURA! BELIVE IT!" Naruto said. "YOU BELIVE IT!" Sakura said beating the pulp out of him. Then the doctor came out of their room. "How are they?" Saukra asked. "They're going to be fine...as long as they don't do anything too physical." the doctor said then walked away. Sakura ran in to the room where two bodys lay all bandaged up like mummies.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS? CRAZY?" Sakura scolded at the both of them. "Sakura, calm down we aren't dead, are we now," Miko said asuringly. "But still you guys have to know when to stop! Besisdes you guys are too evenly matched there is no way that you guys can beat each other," Sakura stated. The last part trigered an argument between the sisters.

-----------------------------

The next few days went by like a blur for Sakura. It consisted mainly of doing dumb D-class missions and visiting the Mishioto twins. Often she came to training way too early that the sun hasn't even risen just to watch the river flow below the bridge where team 7 meet.

"Saskue-kun I think something big is going to happen," the pink haired kunochi said tot he raven-haired boy. "Hn," was his answer.**(is hn something he was born with or what?)** "I think so to Saskue-kun! Miko and Kiko are finally coming out of the hospital today!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yah, Miko and Kiko-chan are coming to practice! Belive it!" Naruto said jumping around like an idiot.

"Pink-blood! We are here!" Kiko screamed so loud that some near by birds flew away. "Kiko!" Miko yelled at her twin. "Oops, I mean Sakura!" Kiko said. "What did you just call Sakure? Pink-blood?" Naruto asked, being rather nosy. "Oh it's just some nick-names we picked out for each other!" Sakura said smoothly so no one would be suspisous but Saskue didn't seem to be buying it.

"Really? I want a nick-name too!" Naruto said jumping around like an idiot. "Ok um... how about wild-wind?" Kiko sugested. "YAH! From now on I'm wild-wind!" Naruto screamed. "Well don't get too blown away," Kakashi said walking down the road. "Finally, we should call him late-forever!" Kiko sugested. "Good idea sis! But if we do he might take it as an insult and be even later!" Miko yelled.

" Oh byt he way we have a new mission," Kakashi said. "SO?" Naruto shouted, "We always get missions!" "Yes but this is a C-class mission," Kakashi said knowing they would want to hear about it. Everyone perked up the sound of 'C-class mission' ans listened carefully. "We will be escorting two girls to the land of clouds, they're names are Sakara Sakimara and Himory Shami **(Himory as in Hi-mory),**" Kakashi explained.

-----------------------------

ok thats all i am going to write and thaks to reviewers and happy holidays.


	3. the secret ALMOST reviled

**Title: Secret missions  
Chapter: The secert almost reviled**

------------------------------

Two girls walked down the path to the bridge where they're 'escorts' were. Single men and even men who aren't single stared at them with longing in they're eyes. One was Himori Shami, a well trained jonin ninja from Konaha. She knows her apponents inside-out even the ones she never met, she knows they're weak points just by looking at them.

Himori is gentle and kind but when enraged she turns in to and earthquake like never thought possible. She wore an elbow-lengthed red shirt. She wore a pair of black loose pants and a dark green belt. She had an arm pouch(sp?) and a leg pouch and some things hanging on her belt that looks like posion in a small plastic tube. Her head protector is worn like Sakura's. She also wore knee-high open toe shoes like Naruto's except higher. She wore a head-protector that had a star on it on her right fore-arm.

The other was Sakara Sakimara, serious when it came to fighting and missions, but happy at other times.She was also energitic and doesn't sime too much but she smiles alot more the Himory and physically stronger then she is too, but she can be ruthless and reckless sometimes and thats why they were teamed up. Sakara is a jonin from the cloud. She wore a light blue V-collar shirt that ended a few centimeters above her belly-botton.**(the shirt not the collar!)** She wore knee-lengthed light blue shorts and black chinese style shoes.

As they walked Himori pressed her lips into a straight line. "What's wrong?" Sakara said with a pleasent smile. "Pink-blood...she's here," Himori said in a dead pan tone. "REALLY! THAT'S GREAT!" Sakara said in a almost relived tone. "You should know we are supposed to get Sakura and go back to home base to get the mission," Himori said the her best friend.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAKURA !" Naruto yelled. "That must be Naruto one of our 'escorts'," Himori whispered to Sakara. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Sakimara Sakara! Ad this is my best-bud and partner Shami Himori!" Sakara introducted both herself and her best friend.

Naruto looked at them very strangly. "If you even think of doing something perverted then I will personaly turn your life in to living hell...or worse," Himori warned the young genin. "What's worse then living hell?" Naruto questioned so stupidly it you could compare it to the ground. "Do you really want to know?" Himori answered.

Naruto gulped and hid behind Kakashi who was also looking at them weird too. "You too perverted-sensai..." Himori turned to Kakashi and he just nodded. "Oh come on! This is going to be fun!" Sakara blocked her view from the others before she reachs her limit, "So smile!"

Himori's lip's twiched upward once but failed to form a smile. Everyone sweatdroped at her pitiful attemt to smile. Honestly who can't smile? Oh yah Saskue can't.

"I think we should go," Kiko said breaking the strange silence. "I agree with my twin," Miko said. "OK! LET'S GO!" Naruto jumped up and down making the bridge creak to complain.

Everyone agreeed and so walked on the path to the gates. Sakura, Miko, Kiko, Sakara and Himori stayed behind the three other males. "So why are you all really here?" Sakura asked her old team mates. "We got a very specail mission and we need you to come back to the SFNO," Himori whispered her response. "We're going to steal a new type of drug a small Akatsuki branch in cloud," Sakara explained.

"Tsunade knows about the mission that's why she gave your team this mission," Miko said. "When we get to cloud you will go missing froma ninja attack we'll go after you. Team 7 will want to go after us so we knock them out with some untoxic gas," Kiko finished for the group.

"REALLY! SO THAT'S WHY YOUR HERE! NOW IT MAKES SENSE! I'M SO GOING TO THE SFNO!" Sakura screamed her delight making the girls freak out and the boys think she's crazy. "What is the SFNO?" Saskue asked, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. There was a long pause of very tense silence as Sakura's brain went hay-wire.

"It's..." Kiko began. "It's the Super Fanclub of Nactornal Objects!" Sakura finished. What else could she say? "Stars have their own FANCLUB! I WANT ONE TOO!" Naruto screamed. He was beside Kakashi so he was the one to recive the most pain. _'My ears, MY POOR EARS! They're going to bleed!' Kakashi thought hystericaly._

"Why don't we set up camp here," Kakashi gestured to the clearing near by. "YAH! I'M STARVING! WHO WANTS RAMEN!" Naruto shouted to the girls and Kakashi was quick enough to plug his ears so his already ringing ears won't go bleeding on him. "I DO!" Kiko shouted back. Unfortunitly Kakashi had unplugged him ears and now he wanted to roll on the ground in agony, but his image was riding on it so he didn't.

So he just tried to think of perverted stuff to keep his mind off the loud ringing in his ears. "YAH! LET'S GO MAKE SOME RAMEN KIKO-CHAN!" Kiko couldn't help but giggle at his behavior and so she ran to his side and dragged him with her to get some firewood for their ramen. _'Poor Naruto...' the rest of the gilrs thought. _

As everyone set up their tents and sleeping bags Kiko and Naruto were cooking ramen for everyone. Since the clearing was a bit small all the girls decided to just sleep under the stars and if it rained...well there's a problem...

-----------------------

ok im so sorry that i havent up dated in forever so i made this chap longer for everyone to enjoy! HAPPY!


	4. attention

attention i have lost hope of ever finishing this damn story so to get it overwith... im going to be blunt about this...im deleting this story so if u have any thing to say say it now or i will delete the story.


	5. was it just a dream? superbloopers

**Title: Secret missions  
Chapter: It was a dream? What does it mean?**

------------------------------

_Last time_

_So he just tried to think of perverted stuff to keep his mind off the loud ringing in his ears. "YAH! LET'S GO MAKE SOME RAMEN KIKO-CHAN!" Kiko couldn't help but giggle at his behavior and so she ran to his side and dragged him with her to get some firewood for their ramen. 'Poor Naruto...' the rest of the gilrs thought. _

_As everyone set up their tents and sleeping bags Kiko and Naruto were cooking ramen for everyone. Since the clearing was a bit small all the girls decided to just sleep under the stars and if it rained...well there's a problem..._

------------------------------

As everyone sat around the fire eating their ramen made by Naruto and Kiko, everyone kept silent. A little too silent for anyones comfort. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha book but was fidgeting. Why you ask? Number 1: There were four girls there. Young, cute and seemingly glowing in the light of the campfire. Number 2: He really wanted to know why Sakura knew these people. Was she hiding something?

On the other side of the campfire was Sasuke sipping his ramen, constantly looking over the rim of his bowl to see Sakura slowly sipping the noodles while staring in to the flames of the fire. _'What the hell am I doing!' Sasuke asked himself, all he want right now was to kick himself._

Then all of a sudden they were on a beach and a huge wave crashed down on them and he got a starfish in his ramen. Naruto turned into a butterfly and flew away, Kakashi turned into a special edition of Icha Icha Paradise and the girls turned into mermaids with clam-shell bras. **(HAHAHAH! I wish i could see sasuke now!)** Now here's the worst part...Sasuke turned into a clown and started to fall with everyone but Sakura walking away.

------------------------------

Sasuke awoke with the welcoming of unwanted sunlight filter throught his window and cold sweat on his forehead. He quickly got ready for training. What was that dream? He didn't know... then he remembered Sakura as a mermaid. "Oh...My...God... do I like Sakura?" Sasuke asked himself.** ' No shit sherlock you like her and you know it so confess or I'll confess for you' **said an annoying voice inside his head. "FINE! SAKURA I'M COMING TO CONFESS!" Sasuke yelled and then hit his head on his bed post. "Maybe I'll just call..."

_End_

------------------------------

So? hows that for a twist! and now for the super-bloopers!

------------------------------

**chapter 1**

"Moon-shadow? Star-hunter? Are you guys here?" Sakura yelled

"Yah!" A voice yelled. "Be quite we're suppose to be whispering," another voice yelled.

Tataiha: CUT! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE WHISPERING! DIDN'T YOU READ THE SCRIT!

Sakura, Miko, Kiko: What script?

**chapter 2**

"Really? I want a nick-name too!" Naruto said jumping around like an idiot. "Ok um... how about wild-wind?" Kiko sugested. "YAH! From now on I'm wild-wind!" Naruto screamed. "Try noodle-brains..." said Sasuke.

Tataiha: SASUKE YOU AREN'T IN THIS SEEN! IT SAYS SO IN THE SCRIPT!

Sasuke and Naruto: There's a script?

Tataiha: YES!

**chapter 3**

Naruto looked at them very strangly. "If you even think of doing something perverted then I will personaly turn your life in to living hell...or worse," Himori warned the young genin. "What's worse then living hell?" Naruto questioned so stupidly it you could compare it to the ground. "Do you really want to know?" Himori answered. Naruto said, "YES!"

Tataiha: NARUTO! THATS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

Everyone in the studio: THERE'S AND SCRIPT!

Tataiha: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! chases everone

Everyone: RUN!

**chapter 4**

"SAKURA I'M COMING TO CONFESS!" Sasuke yelled and then ran into the door and flew out the window then he went and found sakura in the shower and proposed.

Tataiha: FOR THE LAST TIME THAT'S WRONG! I GAVE YOU A SCRIPT! AND SAKURA ISN'T EVEN IN THIS SCENE!

Sasuke: I know and i read the script but i thought this was better...

Tataiha: WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S IT! I Q-U-I-T! QUIT!

------------------------------

HAHAHA! OH BOY I LOVED THAT!


End file.
